


Yashiro Kiyoharu - Rock on

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [14]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro Kiyoharu loves rocking it out across the board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yashiro Kiyoharu - Rock on

#  [Yashiro Kiyoharu](http://myanimelist.net/character.php?id=32816)

Yashiro Kyoharu loves rocking it out across the board. The thrill of life and death across the board, where it’s you or them… It helps you feel alive, as your brain whirls through possibilities and you intimidate your opponents into recognising your skills.

So very different from the competition of getting into the best school, the best university, only to join the endless rat race of a salary man - the sort of competition his parents would prefer that he focused on. He’ll try to run both routes for a while, but he’s good at Go, and it’s the path that he would prefer to go. He just needs to get a little further he's sure, he just needs to meet a few more milestones. To show that this is a path that he can keep, that he can spend the rest of his life focused on Go. That would totally rock.


End file.
